During the activities of aircraft model-making, many amateurs, especially younger amateurs, have problems gluing the wings to the fuselage of a wooden aircraft model. Some young children have been harmed by using glue during the process of making aircraft models, for example fingers sticking together such that they cannot be separated and require hospital treatment. It is considered a serious impediment for the popularity of aircraft model-making by young children.
An object of the present invention is to solve the inconvenience and potential dangers encountered when using glue during aircraft model making. The wing connector can easily and safely be used to connect the wings and the fuselage for wood models. It positions precisely the wings to be connected together with the fuselage. It also makes a wider range of aircraft model-making activities more suitable for young children.